Cold Blooded
by Vintageroses158
Summary: Cold Blooded meaning without compunction or human feeling,and some cases referring to animals who need heat to make them selves warm... Perhaps this turn of events can make Snake warm ,more human , and passionate so that he would not have to keep looking for this warmth on his own. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Like his name sakes he is cold blooded but, maybe she could make him warm, maybe she could make him feel normal .After all they were a lot alike…In some ways at the very least .

Snake

She was always there. Every time he had a day off, when he found himself on this bench in Hyde park she always sat at the other end .He never saw her face because of the hooded white cloak she seemed to always wear .They watched countless sunsets together of every season; today was no different. she sat quietly on her side with snake and his friends (today he had Felix and Oscar ) on their side . This was until he had to head back to the Phantomhive estate which should be soon. Standing to is feet, Snake removed the bag of goods from the bench he had brought from his various errands as requested by Sebastian. He glanced once more at the figure a vision in white like always, hood covering her face. Today though he noticed her cloak had a gold braid entwined with the white fabric." Have a good evening said Oscar" said Snake and as usual there was absolutely no reply, Not that he really expected anyone to talk to him anyway. Sighing, he turned and left to catch a carriage that would take him to the Phantomhive estate.

Tipping the carriage driver he stepped out and prepared to walk the rest of the way to the estate as Smil- no the young master did not like many people on the Phantomhive grounds.

After walking about five minutes he felt something touch his shoulder, Oscar and Felix shot out of their comfortable places, mouths open, and fangs at the ready, to attack the foreign entity. Snake turned around to confront his possible enemy and was shocked when both snakes were on the floor hissing at the figure in white, the girl who sat with him in the park.

"The only reason you are not dead is because we see you often and you have never threatened us before " said Felix " snake said " you have 30 seconds to explain yourself before we decide if we should kill you but first, show your face "

"Is that all you wish? "said the girl " I guess this is alright since you are my master " a pale thin hand reached up and pulled down the hood of the white cloak.

Snake gasped "your hair! said Oscar " while snake could not help admitting she was beautiful ,her skin reminded him of porcelain ,her eyes ,though were a shade of wine red ( AN : she is not related to Sebastian in any way trust me ) were rimmed with Egyptian styled make up but, it was her hair that caught his attention .Pure white snakes all with red eyes made up her hair.

She cocked her head to left "master, are you alright? "

He didn't realize he was staring until her words brought him back to reality

Waking himself from his trance he focused on her words "master? Said Oscar "

"You have that ring you found on your finger correct?" she said walking closer her face now extremely close to his, the serpents that made up her head him looked at him expectantly .Snake could feel his cheeks heat up because her boldness and closeness of her beautiful face to his .

"Felix wonders how you know "

"How do I know ?" she said putting her hand on his face, Which is what made Snake's face turn redder then it already was , this is when snake realized she held a box in the other hand " How do I know you can't take it off ? Or how do I know that you have it? "She asked.

"Both said Felix "said snake

"I would need time to tell you master, time you don't have for I believe someone's coming .Oh master before I forget, you forgot something "She shoved the box in his hands and turned to run off but, not before pulling up her hood.

"Wait, what is your name?!" Snake yelled after her using his own voice.

But the girl didn't turn around, it was only until after she disappeared out of his line of sight the wind seemed to whisper one word …."Cleopatra "

Authors note : Please tell me If I should continue this story; as well as inform me of any issues ,likes and dislikes .

-Vintage


	2. Chapter 2

Three days have passed since Snake (or any of his snakes for that matter) have seen the girl, and three days since the uncomfortable experience that seeing her left him in after she quickly ran out of his line of sight.

It turned out that the one she sensed coming was Sebastian, who ended up interrogating him on who he was talking to. Unfortunately or fortunately for that matter for snake , the unnerving feelings he receives around the butler, combined with his poor lying skills made it so that he succeed in only getting reprehended but not questioned further to his relief . But, as the days came and went, Snake seemed to not think of much of anything else except his encounter with her. Mainly because the encounter itself was so strange ,or maybe it was because she was in a sense like him, or maybe it was because he could not keep her lovely doll like face out his mind .

Now as the fourth day ended and with his work complete Snake headed back to his servants quarters, thinking once again of her. Snake opened the door to his room and shut behind him ; He then pressed his forehead against the cool wood and sighed.

"Tired master?"

Snake turned around quickly facing the voice, and there sitting on his bed was the girl. Her white cloak was folded neatly beside her, Snake could now see that her dress was also white but, even he a servant could tell it was of an extremely high quality material. This with the gold necklace on her neck that sparkled with emeralds and gold drop earrings simply meant ,she was someone who was born or had married into luxury at the least. But, what would somebody like her be doing here, at the Phantomhive estate, in his room ,on his bed (dressed all in white like a virgin on her wedding night for that matter ) .Was she part of some dark plot to use him to get at Smile ? Or was she apart of something more sinister.

With this in mind Snake's eyes narrowed, He would tell his friends to kill her if need be but, speaking of them they were nowhere in sight, they should have killed her the moment she stepped foot in his room.

" Who are you and what do you want said Oscar ? Oscar curled around Snake's neck but with his head facing her "where are my kin? "

"So now you do not know me ? " she answered cocking her head slightly to the left ,a small smirk appeared on her cupid bow of a mouth " Your friends are safe , they started biting me but I didn't want them to ruin my clothes ,imagine me going home in that state "

"Why are you still alive then if their fangs pierced you skin ? The venom from my fellow kin should have killed you said Oscar "

The girls stood up, her hands remained clasped and a few of the white serpents that made up her head hissed slightly ,their little red eyes that were the same color as her own never left his face " the girl chuckled " so many questions master "

She took a few steps towards him, snake could now see she would probably on reach mid chest to him "Didn't I answer one of your questions for you a few days ago ...my name is Cleopatra"

So he hadn't imagined it like he thought "As to why I am not dead yet master… "She walked "It is simply because these lesser creatures poison cannot harm me, my own poison that runs through my veins burns out any effects "

"Poison? Said Emily "Snake took a careful step back " what the hell are you? " said snake using his own voice

"Isn't... it…. obvious master "

With each word she took another step toward him, Snake stood frozen where he was until there was barely any space between them."As to what I want master "she said taking his hands and looking him in the eye "I want you to understand "

"What is it that you want Snake to understand? said Emily" Snake Whispered

Cleopatra pulled his hands closer to her and said "you must give me a chance ,for me to explain " snake sighed "very well said Oscar " He led her back to his bed one hand still in hers and offered her a seat "this is your only chance "

Cleopatra nodded " I understand master, but first you must tell me how you found that ring that sits on your finger .

" There is no story to tell only that Snake found it while in town said Emily" Emily slithered up onto Snakes 's wrist " On a whim he put it on ,but it could not be removed after wards ,He then still presented it to his master who could not find the owner nor remove it . "

Cleopatra touched the ring and said "are you sure it doesn't look familiar? "She took his hand and placed it so that was side by side with the necklace that stood out on her porcelain skin "

Snakes eyes widened the design of the both pieces were exactly the same "This ring is yours then? said Emily " Cleopatra stood up again and turned away and said "whomever bares this ring upon their finger is the being I will serve for the rest of their life ,the only way to nullify this unspoken contract is when the person dies and or the person removes their own hand ." Cleopatra faced snake again " I have no choice but to serve and protect you, because unfortunately when the contract is void let's say , if you die by accident I shall fall into a deep sleep and not awake until my next master receives that ring. So Snake that ring is yours I am at your disposal, I am everything and anything you want or need whether an assassin to do your bidding ,a lover or a friend your wish is my command master. " Cleopatra curtsy ,her head bowed

Snake just stared eyes (and mouth wide open) not able to speak word and so the servant became the master .

Author note : Please tell me what you think ,suggestions constructive criticism are greatly appreciated

So now we are introduced to Cleopatra the serpent haired girl…..

Notes :

*Snake has more than one snake and tends to keep them in his room ( in the Noah's arc manga verse he kept them in his tent )"

* Cleopatra** looks** about 17, Ciel is older in this story

* Cleopatra is not a demon , an angel or a reaper nor is she (albino even though I may make her say that as a lie) (spoiler : she gets her appearance from her father for the most part ) At first I wanted her to be albino but albino have sensitivity to light and sometimes have bad vision ,plus not all have red /pink eyes .while sensitivity to light and bad vision are associated with some reptiles including snakes it would have been harder ,unless everyone thought she was a vampire lol

*snake always wanted acceptance so this is playing on his emotions of wanting to belong.


End file.
